Think Coffee
by TickleMeMellow
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go through the process of getting into college. Sweet and serious multichapter fic with ample fluff mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh. My. Gosh. Blaine! I'm so nervous!"

"What do you have to be nervous about? You're, like, the smartest kid I know."

"Don't be silly." They sat down at the usual table in the Lima Bean, drinking their regular coffee orders, and enjoying relaxed ambiance.

"They're the SATs, Blaine, they're like.. the most important factor in getting into college."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, you know that's not true."

"Okay. Maybe that's not true. But they're still really important. Especially since my grades did suffer a bit going back and forth between schools."

Blaine placed a steadying hand on Kurt's. "Relax. We still have weeks to study. Maybe we can even study together." He wiggled his triangular eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt smirked. "Do you remember the last time we tried to study together? I do. I failed that quiz, Blaine."

"Look, I didn't know that french kissing didn't count as practice for an oral exam!"

"I think you did."

Blaine laughed again. "Fine. I willingly believed."

"Thank you." Kurt sat back, satisfied with winning the argument. Then he groaned and dropped his head to his hands, remembering that he had to study for the upcoming test.

Blaine looked sympathetically at Kurt. Kurt's test anxiety was just as adorable as his nervousness at Regionals. "Hey, why don't we head over the bookstore and get some prep books."

Kurt brightened and practically dragged Blaine out of the building.

. . .

Kurt groaned again. There were so many prep books to choose from! Which one should they buy.. the one with the extra practice tests? Supplemental questions? A diagnostic cd-rom? Seriously. Why did there have to be so many choices?

The potpourri of books faded to the back of his mind when a very warm Blaine stepped up right behind him. Breath tickled the nape of Kurt's neck, heating the cotton of the off the shoulder shoulder top. Time slowed to a halt.

Blaine moved away, perusing the area next to them. Kurt tried to clear his clouded mind. Blaine tended to have that effect on him. The shorter boy suddenly leaned in _way_ closer, arm extended, and Kurt reeled backwards trying to avoid the PDA. Blaine smirked and grabbed the book that he had been so _innocently_ reaching for.

Kurt glared to no avail. "I"ll get you for that, pretty boy."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Pretty boy?"

Kurt giggled. "It seemed appropriate. I think Sue rubbed off on me."

Without warning, Blaine stepped up to him again. He whispered hotly into Kurt's ear "I thought I was the only one who got to do that." With a quick glance around, he pressed a chaste but enticing kiss on Kurt's lips. Before Kurt could even open his eyes Blaine was back to seriously deciding between two prep books.

"Ah, hell." Kurt exclaimed, grabbing the boy again. Another few kisses and they separated with giggles.

They decided on one, for no particular reason since all the books seemed equally useless, and checked out.

. . .

"Kurt, why do I need to know the definition of 'chatoyancy'?"

"Because you do, Blaine." A very aggrieved Kurt answered for the millionth time that day. Blaine always needed to know _why_ he had to do this. Didn't he know by now? Because they did. Because they want to get into good schools. Because they're told that they have to do this, and it's a fight they can't win.

"How," an agitated Blaine continued, "Am I going to remember this word."

"Uhm.. what does it mean again?"

"Hold on.." Blaine rifled through some pages in their dictionary. "Showing a bright band of reflected light- also known as 'cat's eye.'"

"Oh. I get it. 'Chat' like the french for 'cat' .. and 'oy' like eye maybe?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh"

They were both sitting on Kurt's bed, the door propped open a third of the way. Mostly because Burt said so, and partly because Blaine was afraid of Burt. They were sitting next to each other, not even touching (mostly).

Blaine closed his book and rolled over, scooping Kurt closer with his arm. "Why should I be bothering myself about cat's eyes, when the only eyes I want to look into are right here."

"Blaine Warbler. You are sappier than a maple tree in Vermont on a warm day in February."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I have a real last name you know. Anderson. Somebody must have told you by now that I have a real last name."

This time Kurt blushed. "Sometimes.." he paused, but Blaine waited patiently. "Sometimes you're just so... unreal. I worry that one day I'm going to wake up from this dream and poof! You won't be here."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt down so that they were both lying properly on their sides, facing each other. "I'm real, Kurt. I promise. Could a fake guy do this?" He kissed the back of Kurt's hand.

"Yes."

"Could a fake guy do this?" He flipped Kurt's hand over and kissed his palm. He kissed the inside of Kurt's wrist. He trailed kisses up that long, alabaster arm.

"Yes."

"What about this?" He connected his kisses on Kurt's shoulder up his neck. He traced Kurt's strong jawline, and jumped up to his mouth to leave a hot shadow there too.

"Yes."

Blaine frowned a bit. "Well what could a fake guy not do, then?"

"Well, I've experienced all of those things before, so I could incorporate them easily into a dream. A real guy would do something I've never done before."

Blaine reached his hand under Kurt's light shirt and settled it on his back. His calloused fingers caught a little on Kurt's smooth skin. He could feel the outline of bones and muscle as he moved his hands down Kurt's back. He let his pinky linger in the small dimple on Kurt's lower back for just a moment, and then he was moving his hand to Kurt's side.

Kurt's ribs were more prominent here, and he made a mental note to feed his boyfriend a little more. Kurt's pale blue eyes were wide when they met Blaine's. That thumb roughened by so many nights strumming a guitar crept up and grazed over Kurt's nipple. Once. Again.

Kurt's mouth opened slightly, but their eye contact didn't break. This was definitely something that they hadn't done before. Kurt seemed to come to his senses a bit. He brought his hand against Blaine's jaw and pulled him up hungrily.

Their mouths opened instantly and tongues tangled. It was half playful fighting for dominance, half lusty need for each other. Blaine's arm went behind Kurt and he pulled them together. The rolled a bit and Kurt's hand moved to Blaine's thigh. Blaine bucked against him in the littlest way, his body winning out over his tight control. A moan escaped Kurt's throat, and he began kissing and sucking Blaine's neck.

He pulled on the shoulder of Blaine's polo shirt, exposing the skin at the base of his neck. He attacked it with his mouth, eliciting a groan from Blaine. He continued, pursuing the sound. They pulled apart reluctantly when the sound of work boots on the stairway drifted into the room.

Burt looked in on the two disheveled, but not touching, teenagers. He couldn't help but notice that Blaine's collar was a little off, and he saw that Kurt's shirt didn't sit all the way down like it was supposed to. He made eye contact with Kurt, but couldn't come up with the right words or facial expression to give him, so he just moved on to his room where he had left the magazine he was looking for.

The boys smiled at each other, a quiet congratulations on not getting caught in the act. Another chaste peck on the lips and they began studying again. For a little while.

"Kuuurt, why do I need to know what a clade is?"

Kurt sighed for a long moment. This day was going to drag.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's phone vibrated under his pillow. Without opening his eyes he pressed the right buttons to make it stop. In his opinion, it was entirely too early to be awake on a Saturday. Through bleary eyes and a fading dream about.. something? He tried to remember why he was up. Suddenly it came to him and he sat bolt upright in his bed. The test was today. The test was today. Ohshit.

He jumped out of bed, body aching from its hours of disuse. He stretched and stumbled to his bureau to look into the mirror. The fuzzy outline of what appeared to be a very skinny peach told him that it was too early to see correctly. He thudded down the stairs to eat the recommended well-rounded breakfast.

His dad was already down there making him some toast. The orange juice was poured, the protein bar was unwrapped, and there was a beautiful cup of coffee screaming 'Kurt! Drink me!' Well who was he to deny it its destiny?

He fell into the chair and mumbled a thankful 'mmrrplshh' to his father, who graciously understood. The joys of parenthood. Finn stumbled up the stairs looking as awake as Kurt felt. Carole was already at work.

Kurt worked hard to force the food down his throat, but really he was anything but hungry. At least the coffee helped. He hoped that his nerves wouldn't get to him. He'd studied hard, but...

"Hey, kids, might want to get dressed. We're leaving in 45 minutes." The boys nodded, without speaking, and went their separate ways to get dressed.

Kurt did something to his hair- it was as exuberant as always, standing up as sassily as possible. Luckily he'd laid his clothes out the night before. A cardigan here, some skinny jeans there and voila- fabulosity.

He texted Blaine _good luck_. They weren't taking the test together, but they were taking it on the same day.

_Same to you, but you won't need it ;P –_ was the response.

. . .

He shuffled into the high school with all of the other kids taking the SATs, feeling like nothing more than cattle. Neon pink arrows taped to the walls directed them to the english hallway. Signs with last name ranges next to the doors sorted them into the correct classrooms.

He smiled when he saw that Ms. Pillsbury was going to be his proctor. The only other truly familiar person in the rom was Finn, since their last names were so close together. Everybody else was just another body from homeroom, just another face turned away when he'd been shoved into a locker.

Kurt absentmindedly filled in the name and date info bubbles, not paying attention to the instructions being read on how to do it. Finally, they had to wait until Ms. Pillsbury got the go ahead to start. It was an awkward few minutes. He tried to breathe in and out a few times. _Courage_ he thought _Courage. What would Blaine think of you being this nervous?_ An impish voice in the back of his head reminded him that Blaine would think it was adorable. Kurt snorted, feeling a little better. Then it was time to start.

"Begin."

Oh shit only 25 minutes to write an entire essay? Woah that went by fast. Okay I can do this- wait! What's that formula again? Oh crap I filled in two bubbles on one line! English section- what the hell is chatoyancy again? Oh right. Blink.

"Okay! And time is up on your final section. Good job everybody! See you on Monday."

Kurt shook his head back and forth, trying to get back into real life. Finn had a look of horror on his face and hadn't gotten out of his seat yet. "Finn?"

"Dude."

He pulled his messenger bag onto his shoulder. "Come on, Finn, let's go home."

"Dude."

. . .

. . .

Kurt sat in his living room, staring at the envelopes on the coffee table. Blaine was on his way with his. The scores were here.

Kurt puttered around: cleaning the counters, staring at the envelope, organizing the refrigerator, staring at the envelope, fixing his hair, staring at the envelope.

_Knock knock knock_.

Kurt ran to the door and ripped it open. "Blaine! I'm so glad you're here."

Blaine smiled, but it was a nervous smile. "Okay. Let's do this thing."

They sat down next to each other. Kurt slipped his finger under the flap of the envelope and ripped it open quickly. His fingers trembled as he tried to unfold the paper.

"Hey! I did goo- woah. Kurt." Blaine grinned when he saw the numbers on his paper, and the smile grew when he saw Kurt's scores.

"I..." Kurt trailed off.

Blaine grabbed him and hugged him excitedly. "Kurt! Oh my god, Kurt! That's fabulous."

A slow smile started to show on Kurt's face. He launched himself at Blaine, throwing him onto the couch, and started kissing him. Blaine's arms came around him and they kissed passionately and frantically, this burden off of their shoulders.

Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt up and ran his fingers along those rippling abs, tracing the line of dark hair down to the button of Blaine's pants. He was acutely aware of the blunt fingernails dragging along his back, leaving red lines in their wake.

Blaine ducked around and kissed Kurt's neck. The last few weeks had been a little tense waiting for these scores to come in. The breathy little sounds coming out of Kurt made him think that things were going to be a little more relaxed now.

It was those breathy whining sounds that pushed Blaine over the edge. How could anybody resist that, really. He flipped them over, growling as he devoured Kurt with his smoldering eyes. "I-" he whispered fiercely "am dating the smartest, most beautiful boy in the entire world. I love you _so_ much."

Their bodies came together, touching in as many places as possible. Blaine grabbed the belt loops on Kurt's jeans and dragged their groins together meaningfully. They both whimpered at the new sensation. The tightness of Kurt's pants became almost painful.

He thrust himself against Blaine, wanting to get that sensation again. It was there. He sought out Blaine's lips, enjoying the familiar sensation. They continued moving against each other, the previously important scores left forgotten on the floor.

With Blaine nibbling and sucking on his shoulder, and the way they were moving, Kurt was losing control. He cried out "Blaine! I- I'm going to-"

A wet, deep growl filled his consciousness "Let go. Come for me, Kurt." Heat pooled in his abdomen, and the floodgates were opened.

A breathy squeal and a low groan mingled- an ancient duet that echoed through the ages.

They collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily in the damp air. Dark curls pushed up under Kurt's chin, and they clung to each other. Slowly their breathing eased to a normal pattern. Soft laughter bubbled up through Kurt. "I didn't get to see what you got."

Blaine snuggled closer. "Does it matter?"

Kurt held him and smiled. "Not even a little bit."

A little time passed, but they knew that they couldn't get caught like this on the couch. Up in Kurt's room they changed their clothes. "I think I have some sweatpants that would fit you, if you want to borrow them."

Blaine smiled. "Good thing you like oversized sweatpants. You're so darned skinny!"

Kurt blushed. "I eat!"

"I know you do. Eat more!"

Kurt laughed playfully and swatted at him.

"Maybe-" Blaine hesitated.

"What?"

"Maybe I should.. leave some clothes here. In case this.. happens again?" He looked a little afraid, like he might be rebuffed or rejected.

"Oh. Yeah." Kurt smirked. "That's probably a good idea." Blaine looked relieved.

They heard the front door open and Burt yelled up the stairs. "Kurt! Did they come today? How'd you do? Is Blaine here? His car's in the driveway."

Kurt grinned, delighted to finally share his good news. "Yeah, Dad! We'll be right down." He threw the sweatpants at Blaine and grabbed some more pants of his own. He didn't watch Blaine change, though. He knew that he would jump Blaine if he caught a glimpse of his hot ass.

They ran down the stairs seconds later. "Dad! Dad! Look at these scores!" He grabbed the paper off the floor and presented it to him.

"Writing- ten out of a possible.."

"Twelve."

"Verbal- Seven Twenty out of.."

"Eight hundred!" Kurt was bouncing on his feet excitedly. Blaine had to hide his smile behind his hand.

Burt's eyebrows shot up. "Is math also out of eight hundred?"

"YES!"

"You got a perfect score on the math section."

"YES!"

Burt's eyes filled with pride and he pulled Kurt into a rare hug. "Kurt I am _so_ proud of you. You are so smart. Your mother would have been so proud of you. You got all of that from her, you know." And he did look just as proud as he had when Kurt kicked the winning point in that football game.

"Mr. Hummel, you always say that Kurt's best qualities come from his mother, and I don't doubt that she was all of those things. But sometimes I think that maybe he got some of them from you too."

Kurt smiled, tears running down his face. Burt looked closely at Blaine, thinking again that Kurt had chosen well. "How did you do?"

"I did well, but not as well as Kurt. Twelve on writing, seven seventy in verbal, and six seventy in math."

"That's still good, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Burt smiled. "I think this merits eating out tonight. Breadstix anybody?"

"YESSSS!" They yelled in unison.

Carole came into the door, Finn following behind her. They were just getting back from his dentist appointment.

"Carole! Kurt is a genius!" Burt yelled happily.

Carole laughed. "I know. Why is he a genius today?"

"His SAT scores came in." Burt hugged Kurt close, and clapped Blaine on the back, proudly. "Blaine did good too." Blaine looked down, tears stinging behind his eyes. It was the nicest thing that a parent had ever said about him.

Burt moved away to grab Finn's unopened envelope. Kurt inched over to his boyfriend and twined their fingers together. He knew how much it meant for him to hear that from Kurt's dad.

Finn hadn't done as well as they had, but still better than he'd done on any practice test so the whole thing was deemed a success.


End file.
